


Welcome to the Underworld

by Prettykitty473



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: #AU, Gen, Has like one cussword, M/M, Svtfoe, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettykitty473/pseuds/Prettykitty473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SVTFOE AU. Marco at a club. Hot bartender. Good stuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SVTFOE. Also, I've felt that this ship has been needing more fics. So here's my contribution. ^^

“See, Marco, I told you this would be fun!” A bubbly blonde clenched onto her friend’s arm, bouncing in time to the music.

“Yeah… fun.” Her Latin-American companion was less enthused, but she didn’t notice. Her attention was solely focused on another guy.

Sure, Marco could’ve refused to come; it’s not like it would’ve stopped her anyway. But even if Oskar’s band wasn’t exactly his taste, he was due for a night out. The past two weeks had been devoted to finals, and he needed a breather now that the tests were over.

“Hey, Star, I’m gonna go get a drink.” He waited for her nod before leaving, glancing back to make sure she didn’t disappear. It’s not that she couldn’t take care of herself- she was certainly more than capable- but still. It was a _club_. She’s a _woman_. _Things can happen._

“Looks like someone needs to loosen up.” Marco glanced up, already at the bar. The man behind the counter leaned forward, resting his elbows on the surface. “And I’ve got a few options that can fix that right up.” The man winked, and the Latino was grateful that the room was so dark. Colorful lights were dancing around the room, just enough to illuminate the place. Also enough to give Marco a good look at the bartender. And what a good look it was.

The man had to have only been a few years older, with pink hair spiked back to a point. His eyes donned some great eyeliner art, coming down below his eyes. Both of his ears had piercings in them, and a pair of horns sat atop his head, presumably as part of his uniform. He had a nicely lean figure and, if the form-hugging shirt was telling the truth, he obviously worked out some. Said shirt was black, with three red eyes on the front, flames for pupils. Marco desperately searched for a name tag, but to no avail.

 **"** Um… uh…” Marco stuttered around, realizing that he took too much time checking out the guy. What’s worse, the other knew it, judging by the smirk.

“I know I’m a piece of work, kid, but you should really take a seat. Don’t wanna get ran over by someone not paying attention, now do you?” The man straightened up, chuckling as he did so. Not even the dark could hide Marco’s blush, and he wanted to go back to his best friend and beg her to take them back home for the night. Instead, he found himself doing as the man suggested, weakly letting out an “I’m not a kid” as he settled into a stool. The other outright laughed at that, turning around to grab at some bottles.

“Alright, kid, get defensive. And hey-” he glanced over his shoulder at Marco-” Welcome to the Underworld.” He turned back to the liquids, leaving the Latino a great view of his, uh, _ass_ ets. _Listen, Marco, now’s not the time to be be acting super gay. It hasn’t even been a month since you split with Jackie, and while it’s not bad to look at other people, let’s refrain from those who are- oh my god he is l o o k i n g a t m e-_

“Um, sorry, I kinda spaced out. What did you say?” The man gave a toothy grin.

“I didn’t say anything, yet.” He slid a cup towards Marco, the admittedly charming grin never leaving his face. “Here you go. Oh, and by the way, your face gets really animated when you space out.”

“Huh? I-wha?” The younger looked down at the drink in front of him. “What’s this? I haven’t ordered anything yet.” He tried to ignore the whole ‘animated face’ comment, internally cringing at how stupid he must’ve looked.

The bartender waved the comment off. “This one’s on the house. It’s our special, the Flaming Rose.” Marco nodded, but eyed it wearily.

"What’s in it?”

“Nothing that will kill you,” came the quick reply, with a smirk to follow. _How reassuring._

“You haven’t even checked my ID. How do you know I’m of age? I mean, you keep calling me a kid and everything.”

“They would’ve stamped you at the door.”

“What if I snuck in?”

“Oh, but you’re too good for that, aren’t you?” The other raised his eyebrows, his smirk only deepening. They locked into a staring contest of sorts, neither backing down from their statements. Finally, Marco gave a sigh, grabbing the glass.

“Yeah, you got me. I didn’t sneak in.” He took a sip, the beverage leaving a pleasant burn as it passed through, waking up his tastebuds. The man on the other side of the bar let out a laugh, turning to help a customer. He was still chuckling quietly when he returned. “You know, kid, I like you.”

“My name’s not ‘kid’. It’s Marco.” He blushed lightly from how defensive he was sounding. The other didn’t seem to take notice.

“Marco, eh?” He held out a hand, and the younger took it hesitantly. “I’m Tom.” _Finally, a name!_

“Well, Tom, thanks for the drink. It’s better than what I expected.”

“And what exactly did you expect?” The pink-haired man looked curious, and Marco had to think a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

“Well, when my friend approached me begging me to go with her to see her crush perform, I expected more of a frat-party type place.” He shrugged.

“Why would you think that?” Marco shrugged again.

“I dunno. I guess… it’s probably because they’re loud, and they’re just starting, out, and I didn’t think they fit this sort of scene.” The Latino gestured to the activity around them.

“Ah.” Tom smiled. “Well, the man in charge likes to support local groups, especially the starters. It’s a good way for them to gain exposure.” Marco mulled over this, respect for the club rising.

“That’s actually really nice of him. I’m impressed.” Tom grabbed a damp rag and started wiping off the counter.

“Thanks. I do the best I can.”

 **** _The best I_ \- “You’re the owner?” Marco almost spit out the drink he was sipping at, choking slightly. The bartender- _and owner?_ \- stopped what he was doing and smiled, handing the other a napkin.

“Something really shocking about that?” He raised his eyebrows, clearly amused. Marco regained his composure.

“Yes? No? Possibly?” He gestured towards the other. “Why are you bartending if you’re the owner?” Said owner went back to wiping off the counter, making sure to get Marco’s mess.

“I mean, it’s cheaper to fill in sometimes, you know? But other than that,” he smiled to himself, “this job is fun. Being around this atmosphere, making drinks, getting to hear cool music. Plus,” he threw Marco a wink, “I get to check out hotties all the time.”

Marco tugged at his jacket, wanting to take it off because speaking of hot, and _wow_ was the bartender really flirting with him _w h a t_ -

“You don’t say,” he squeaked out, mentally kicking himself for sounding stupid. “I mean, yeah, that’s probably a plus. I mean, if I could mix drinks I’d probably be a bartender too. For the music. And dancing, of course. And-” _oh my god I’m rambling and I sound stupid and please just let the earth split open and swallow m-_

“Marco! There you are, silly! I was starting to think you were in trouble or something. It’s been, like, half an hour!” The Latino had never been so happy to see his best friend.

“Sorry, Star. Guess I got caught up talking. So, what’s up?” He focused his entire attention on her, too embarrassed to look at Tom.

“Oh, Oskar finished his set and I’m tired from all that dancing and… why are you so red?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Marco shot out quickly, turning even redder as he heard the owner laughing under his breath. “Anyway, you said you were tired?” He gave the girl a look, mentally begging her to drop it. She looked back and forth between the two, looking confused.

“Um… yeah…?” She raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, didn’t press on. Marco almost sighed in relief.

“Okay then. This has been fun, but we should totally head out for the night!” He moved to get up, but stopped once he heard Tom clear his throat. Against his better judgement, he turned around.

The man before him held up a business card, the increasingly familiar smirk donning his features. “This is for you. I really hope to see you back sometime.” Marco gave a nod, taking the card and attempting to flash the other a confident smile.

“Yeah, who knows? this place isn’t so bad.” Marco got up, turning to leave.

“Oh, and one more thing.” The younger turned back, and his friend stopped beside him. “I put my cell number on the back, in case you wanted to… learn how to mix drinks.” He winked yet again, and it took Marco all he had to stammer out a response.

“Hey- yeah- who knows maybe I will- that’d be a useful thing to learn- sounds great- well, look at the time- I’m beat- have a nice night- _bye_.” He waved meekly and fled, an amused Star trailing along behind him.

“Oooh, Marco, you like him,” she practically sang, and the blushing male couldn’t get out of the building fast enough.

“Shut it, Star. We just talked and besides, he’s totally out of my league.” He nodded curtly at the doorman as they walked out.

“Well, that’s not what he thinks.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“The card.”

“What?” He stopped, flipping it over.

****_Call me if you’re ever actually interested in becoming a bartender. Or for anything else, really. ~ <3 Tom_

He read and re-read those words, unable to keep a smile off his face.

Star urged him forward, taking out the keys to unlock the car. “So you’re totally gonna call him, right?” She got in, and he slid into the passenger seat, putting the card into his pocket.

“Who knows? Maybe.”

_Definitely._


End file.
